Johnson Zenarchis
Greydon Johnson Zenarchis is the leader of Dragonstorm, a former employee of Pelvanida Research Base, and an alumni of University of California, Three Rivers. He normally goes by the name 'Johnson Zenarchis'. His assistant was Oli Struth. Character history Before February 2009 Zenarchis grew up in a rich family, which fully paid for his tuition at UC3R. While there, he formed Dragonstorm with three fellow students, Lester Montgomery, Pietr Kozlov, and Howard Hicks. In addition, one of his contacts, and old rich woman who they referred to as "Old Mother Hubbard", would bribe the school officials to look the other way whenever they performed illegal deeds. Under his leadership, Dragonstorm developed an extensive criminal system of contacts, ranging from Zürich, Switzerland, to Kain Facilities in Arizona. His only major problem was the school newspaper, the Three Rivers Tributary, led by zealous editor Gregory Cass. One year a freshman named Keegan O'Neil tried to force his way into the group, but Zenarchis and the others physically harmed him and threatened to kill him if he tried to join again. Nevertheless, O'Neil proved his worth and loyalty by killing Cass, changing the Tributary into a Dragonstorm supporter, finding Dragonstorm a hideout, and bringing in a new chain of gangs under their command. Finally, Zenarchis accepted O'Neill as his fourth lieutenant. (Nietzsche's Soldiers 3) After college, all five of the top Dragonstorm members (including minor lieutenant Oli Struth, who served as Zenarchis' assistant) obtained jobs at Pelvanida, where they would work on their own secret projects in their spare time. Zenarchis was so well-off that he never even activated his working account, meaning he was never paid for his years of work. At some point, he was involved in a security breach, and his job account was impounded. It was later decided that his role in the breach was not as bad as previously decided, and he was allowed to resume work. But he had to create a new job profile, so he used his middle name, Johnson, as the given name. He continued to go by 'Johnson' even after his career at Pelvanida ended. February 2009 During the terrorist attack, scientist Steven Cass (presumably related to Gregory Cass), took the opportunity to kill Zenarchis, though he died in the attack. However, it turned out he only killed a body double that Zenarchis kept around for safety reasons. Zenarchis himself survived the terrorist assault, though he never encountered James' team. (Darwin's Soldiers) Before July 2009 After the incident, Dragonstorm took advantage of the chaos to strengthen their hold on Pelvanida facility. Replacing control room admin Dr. Rudyard Shelton with sympathetic Dr. Ian Branston, they fired all members of James' team and built an extension to the base: Lab 101, where they could openly work on their projects under the protection of the lab's ultra-high security clearance. They also built into the base a 50 kiloton pure fusion bomb, which could be activated by two keys. Branston held one; Zenarchis held the other. July 2009 When James' team assaulted the base to root out Dragonstorm, Zenarchis escaped the base with mobile Lab 101, which was towed by a Dragonstrom convoy. His key was also used to activate the fusion bomb, though James' team stopped the bomb from exploding. (Survival of the Fittest) Before September 2009 Once out of the base, Zenarchis continued to lead Lab 101 in the forests of Oregon. In particular, he would sometimes debrief DS teams with Dr. Branston. (Nietzsche's Soldiers 2) September 2009 When James' team attacked and destroyed Lab 101, Zenarchis had already safely evacuated the base by plane. He moved to Texas Base, where he finally encountered a member of James' team after Shakila Brennan was captured and brought to him. He had her interrogated by Calchas, and was infuriated when an unknown spy freed her and escaped the base with the help of Oruboros. He also took on Yuri Kerzach as a personal bodyguard, not knowing that Kerzach was a spy. When he recieved word that James' team was on the way to attack Texas Base, he evacuated by plane once again, this time to the base in Washington, DC. As the oil rig sank around him, he fought his former bodyguard Yuri Kerzach to the death, and lost. Kerzach stabbed him with his switchblade and Zenarchis fell into the ocean waves. (Disruptive Selection). Alternate versions Zenarchis was one of the AI programmed into the test simulation of Dr. Bruce Tinner's virtual reality machine. During the third task, Rudyard Shelton and Ridgeway accidentally stumbled across him in his office, where he forcibly ordered them to leave. When they tried to negotiate, he drew a pistol, and Ridgeway shot him to death. (Schrodinger's Prisoners) Appearances *''Darwin's Soldiers'' (mentioned only) (body double) *''Schrodinger's Prisoners (mentioned only)'' *''Survival of the Fittest'' (mentioned only) *''Nietzsche's Soldiers 2'' *''Disruptive Selection'' *''Nietzsche's Soldiers 3'' Trivia *Since he was referred to as 'Johnson Zenarchis' in Schrodinger's Prisoners, he had presumably already participated in the security breach by the time of this story. *Since Zenarchis didn't actually appear in the first or second RP, his first appearance was actually in Nietzsche's Soldiers 2. This would technically make him the most important (and highest appearing) of story-origin characters. Otherwise, this distinction goes to Bruce Tinner. *Zenarchis' organization of Dragonstorm is one of the two defining events responsible for almost all the conflict in Darwin's Soldiers. The other is Halsey's invention of the Einstein-Rosen bridge. *Zenarchis is seen dying three times (once as an AI, one as a body double, and once for real.) This means he is seen dying more times than any other character (barely beating Ryu Kagetora, Roy Hawkeye, and Hailey who are all at two.) Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Darwin's Soldiers:Disruptive Selection characters Category:Nietzsche's Soldiers 2 characters Category:Nietzsche's Soldiers 3 characters Category:Dragonstorm personnel Category:Scientists Category:Main Characters Category:Pelvanida personnel Category:Deceased characters Category:Males